


Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Erwachsenwerdens

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parodie, Sprache: Deutsch, Translation, crack!fic, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn ein finsteres Geheimnis zu einem weiteren führt... und zu noch einem... und noch einem...</p><p>Parodie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Erwachsenwerdens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the coming of age secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7998) by Emily Waters. 



> Vielen Dank an Emily Waters für die freundliche Genehmigung, ihre Parodie _Harry Potter and the coming of age secrets_ übersetzen zu dürfen.
> 
> Mein herzlichster Dank geht an TheVirginian für die blitzgeschwinde und hilfreiche Betaarbeit!

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Erwachsenwerdens**

von Emily Waters

übersetzt von Alcina vom Steinsberg

 

oOoOo

 

Das Ganze begann mit Harrys Einbruch in Snapes Denkarium.

Natürlich wurde er dabei erwischt. Erwartungsgemäß gab es einen riesigen Krach, Verwünschungen und Kakerlaken flogen durch die Gegend, und Harry ergriff schließlich die Flucht.

Abends heulte er sich in an Hermiones Pullover aus.

„Warum, Mine? Warum immer ich? Warum erfahre ich ständig irgendwelchen Scheiß über meine Vergangenheit oder finstere Geheimnisse meiner Eltern? Kann das nicht endlich mal aufhören?"

„Du bist nun mal der Auserwählte", erwiderte sie mitfühlend. Doch ihre Stimme verriet ein ganz klein bißchen " _besser du als ich_ ".

„Ich will nicht der Auserwählte sein", jammerte Harry. „Es ist einfach zuviel, ich pack' das nicht! Mein Leben ist doch absolut verrückt! Die Narbe auf meiner Stirn, Parselmund, Voldemort, der mir ans Leder will, die Sache mit Wurmschwanz, Sirius, der sich immer noch verstecken muß und jetzt das... ich will doch einfach nur normal sein, wie alle anderen!"

„Ich weiß", beruhigte ihn Hermione. „Aber schau, es könnte noch viel schlimmer sein..."

„Ach ja?", entgegnete er unglücklich.

Sie tätschelte seinen Rücken. „Wirst du dich bei Snape entschuldigen?"

„Nein! Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du den Okklumentik-Unterricht brauchst", erwiderte sie unbarmherzig. „Weißt du noch? Die Verbindung zwischen Voldemorts Geist und deinem?"

„Genau das meine ich doch! Mein Leben ist ein Gruselkabinett. Ich will sterben."

Harry sonderte sich von aller Welt ab und suhlte sich in Selbstmitleid. Er lehnte Snapes Angebot zur Versöhnung ab und ignorierte alles und jeden, einschließlich Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny und Madam Pomfrey. Er wollte mit niemandem reden.

Niemand verstand ihn, niemand verstand, was es hieß Harry Potter zu sein und sein Leben zu leben – ein Leben, das von unbekannten Mächten gelenkt und von schrecklichen, dunklen Geheimnissen bestimmt wurde. Und er hatte absolut keine Lust, das zu erklären.

Irgendwie schaffte er es durch die Woche, doch am Freitag nachmittag wurde er von einem großen, schwarzen Hund auf dem Schulgelände aufgestöbert.

„Hallo, Sirius", begrüßte Harry ihn lustlos.

„Hey Harry!" Sirius wurde zum Menschen. „Tut mir leid, dich einfach so zu überfallen, aber ich habe Neuigkeiten, die dich betreffen."

„Ach, wirklich?" Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ja, in der Tat. Schau, ich will nicht lange drumherumreden – kann sein, daß du Lykantrophie hast."

„Wie bitte? Remus hat mich nie gebissen!", wehrte Harry entschieden ab.

„Nein, aber es wird – ähm – auch durch Sex übertragen", quetsche Sirius verlegen heraus. „Die Chance ist zwar nicht groß, aber du solltest das besser mal testen lassen."

„Quatsch. Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Remus", erklärte Harry schnell.

Sirius zögerte. „Naja – manchmal... also in manchen Fällen... wird es auch vererbt. Wenn das zutrifft, manifestiert sich die Lykantrophie am sechzehnten Geburtstag."

„Und?" Harry war zunehmend verwirrt.

„Naja – du könntest es von deiner Mum geerbt haben", erlärte sein Pate. „Sie und Remus – also, ähm – als deine Eltern sich gestritten haben und..." Er seufzte schwer.

Harry blinzelte. „Mum war ein Werwolf?"

„Nein, nein", wehrte Sirius ab, „aber sie könnte Überträgerin gewesen sein. Schau, es geht darum,

daß du nur dann Bescheid weißt, wenn du es testen läßt."

„Aha", stellte Harry kalt fest. „Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum ich das nicht früher erfahren habe?"

„Ich hab's auch erst heute erfahren", beschwichtigte Sirius. „Remus und ich haben uns unterhalten, und er – naja, er... er hat es mir gesagt und... schau, laß dich einfach testen, okay?"

„Okay", gab Harry mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zur Antwort.

„Es stimmt", bestätigte Snape unbarmherzig, „Sie werden ein Werwolf, Potter."

„Na super", gab Harry müde zurück. „Was mache ich jetzt?"

„Nun, Sie haben die Wahl zwischen dem Wolfsbanntrank oder der Heulenden Hütte", kam es von Snape nicht ohne eine gewisse Schadenfreude.

„Oder eine Silberkugel in den Kopf", überlegte Harry.

Snape nickte zustimmend. „Richtig. Soll ich Ihnen gleich eine verwandeln?"

„Ich sag Ihnen Bescheid."

Zwei Tage später fand Harry sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder, um irgendwelche wichtigen Neuigkeiten von Madam Pomfrey zu hören. Hermione und Ron waren zu seiner Unterstützung mitgekommen.

„Harry, es tut mir sehr leid – aber es hat keinen Sinn, drumherumzureden", begann Madam Pomfrey zögernd. „Wir haben die DNA aus deiner Blutprobe untersucht, und es hat sich herausgestellt, daß du... daß du eine Veela bist."

„Ich dachte, ich bin ein Werwolf!", protestierte Harry gereizt. So entsetzt er über diese Schreckensbotschaft gewesen war, hatte er inzwischen doch begonnen, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Nun, du bist auch eine Veela", erklärte sie. „Eine Dunkle Veela."

„Was zum Teufel ist das denn? Gibt's das überhaupt?"

„Doch, doch, die gibt es", erläuterte Dumbledore ernst. „Sie sind natürlich sehr selten. Tatsächlich-"

„War ja klar", meinte Harry trocken. „Wenn es etwas Seltenes ist, muß ich ja betroffen sein. Und?"

„Nun ja, es ist nicht einfach, damit zurechtzukommen. Sobald sich dein Veela-Erbe manifestiert, wird dein magisches Potential um ein Tausenfaches multipliziert", seufzte Madam Pomfrey.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich deinen Gefährten finden, sonst riskieren wir, daß du die Welt zerstörst, sobald du die Veela-Volljährigkeit erreichst..."

„Lassen Sie mich raten", fragte Harry sarkastisch", „sechzehn, richtig?"

„Genau."

„Aber suchen müssen wir nicht", meinte Harry zuversichtlich. „Meine Gefährtin ist Ginny. Ich habe sie schon immer gemocht."

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht", entschuldigte sich Dumbledore. „Die Art der Veela-Magie in dir zeigt eindeutig, daß dein Gefährte männlich sein wird."

Harry protestierte. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich stehe nicht auf Kerle."

„Das ändert sich, wenn deine Instinkte erwachen, mein Lieber", beruhigte ihn Madam Pomfrey.

„Alles, was du dann noch willst, ist von deinem Gefährten festgebunden zu werden und den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen. Mit etwas Glück bringt das deine Dunkle Seite unter Kontrolle, bevor sie ein Eigenleben gewinnt und die Welt zerstört."

„Oh."

„Du willst doch nicht, daß das passiert, oder?" schaltete Dumbledore sich besorgt ein.

„Um ehrlich zu sein - im Moment bin ich noch unentschieden."

„Warum ich? Warum bin ich eine Dunkle Veela?", jammerte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung." Hermione klang traurig. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mich mal mit der Genealogie deiner Eltern beschäftigen."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Na meinetwegen."

„Ich sehe zu, was ich herausfinden kann."

„Meine Mutter ist WER BITTE?"

„Gellert Grindelwalds reinblütige Tochter", flüsterte Hermione. „Sie wurde als Baby von den Evans adoptiert. Ihr wirklicher Name lautet Crystalle Amethysta Magnolia-Oleander Grindelwald."

„Oh Gott, wie furchtbar." Harry fühlte eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Ja, Grindelwald war ein schrecklicher Mensch", pflichtete Hermione mitfühlend bei.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm... aber Crystalle Amethysta Magnolia-Oleander! Das ist widerwärtig!"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermione betrübt. „Was ich aber nicht verstehe... warum hat dich die Blutsverwandschaft geschützt, wenn Petunia und deine Mutter nicht verwandt sind? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"

„Das ist mir jetzt aber sowas von egal", fauchte Harry.

„Mir aber nicht." Hermione dachte angestrengt nach. „Weiß du, vielleicht gab es einen anderen Grund, warum du bei den Dursleys sicher warst. Vielleicht ist mehr dran an deiner Verbindung zu Voldemort als man auf den ersten Blick sieht... ich versuch' das herauszukriegen", erklärte sie und war schon verschwunden, bevor Harry ihr sagen konnte, daß sie sich keine Mühe zu machen brauchte.

„Harry, wir haben deinen Gefährten ausfindig machen können." Sirius und Dumbledore wirkten zufrieden.

„Aha?" Harry warf einen mißtrauischen Blick auf Snape, der neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß.

„Oh nein – DENKT denkt nicht mal daran. Das ist NICHT komisch."

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Doch, ein bißchen schon", meinte er zynisch. ;-)

Harry warf seinem Paten einen bittenden Blick zu. „Sirius, tu doch was!"

Sirius schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Harry, gegen deine Veela-Instinkte kann ich nichts tun. Ich kann mich nicht zwischen dich und Snape stellen – ich hätte keine Chance."

„Aber sicher hättest du eine Chance, den schaffst du mit links! Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, du willst, daß ich mit Snape-"

„Harry, lieber Junge, wir müssen alle Opfer bringen für das Allgemeinwohl", schmeichelte Dumbledore.

„Ach ja? Und was muß Snape opfern?"

„Einen Satz Ledergeschirr bester Qualität, welches danach zweifelsohne deine Bißspuren trägt", murrte Snape.

Harry fluchte leise. „Hoffentlich stecke ich Sie mit Lykantrophie an!", giftete er.

„Hmm", sinnierte Snape und mustere Harry abschätzend, „ich muß zugeben, auf diese Weise wäre die Ansteckung sehr viel angenehmer als die, die dein Pate mir zugedacht hatte. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", fragte Harry und kratze sich hektisch am Rücken. „Es juckt wie verrückt."

Ron lupfte Harrys Hemd und starrte auf seinen Rücken.

„Ach du Schande", flüsterte er vollkommen entsetzt.

„Was ist los?" wollte Harry wissen, „habe ich Warzen? Hat mich jemand verhext?"

„Äh – das nicht, glaube ich", murmelte Ron und ließ Harrys Hemd rasch wieder fallen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nichts."

„Was ist gar nichts?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nichts. Ich meine, das kann gar nicht sein-"

„WAS IST ES?"

„Da – äh – kommt was durch deine Haut, Harry", murmelte Ron. „Ich glaube, es sind Flügel."

„Es sind keine Flügel", versicherte Madam Pomfrey und tätschelte Harrys Kopf.

„Gott sei dank", sagte Harry.

„Es sind Tentakel."

„Wie bitte? Jetzt erzählen Sie mir bloß nicht, daß ich nicht nur ein Teil Veela und ein Teil Werwolf bin, sondern auch noch ein Teil Riesenkrake!"

„Wie? Oh nein, keine Angst!" Madam Pomfrey mußte lachen. „Nein, Harry, ich fürchte, daß sich eine außerirdische Lebensform in dir eingenistet hat und – nun ja, das ist eine Art symbiotische Beziehung. Wahrscheinlich völlig harmlos."

„Wahrscheinlich? Machen Sie das aus mir raus! Ich will es weghaben!"

„Das würde ich nicht tun", meinte Dumbledore im Vorbeigehen. „Du möchtest doch nicht, daß der Außerirdische dabei am Ende getötet wird, oder?"

„Das ist mir sowas von egal", protestierte Harry. „Wir reden hier immerhin über meinen Körper!"

„Nun, Harry, du willst doch nicht etwa einen Krieg mit einer unbekannten außerirdischen Zivilisation riskieren, oder?", argumentierte Dumbledore.

„Das ist mir egal! Ich bring sie alle um!", gab Harry starrsinnig zurück.

Dumbledore drückte seine Schulter. „Ein Krieg nach dem anderen, mein Junge, einer nach dem anderen."

„Das ist vollkommen lächerlich", erklärte Harry. „Ich bin auf gar keinen Fall ein Hermaphrodit."

„Deine Eltern haben dich bei deiner Geburt magisch verändert, sodaß du männlich aussiehst, Harry. Aber es stimmt leider – du bist ein Hermaphrodit", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Und du hast eine Gebärmutter. Das heißt, du kannst für Snape Kinder austragen."

Harry murmelte irgend etwas Gehässiges über Snape, doch es war zu leise, um gehört zu werden.

Die Bündniszeremonie würde gleich beginnen. Harry ließ seinen Blick wie betäubt durch Dumbledores Büro schweifen. Außer ihm selbst und Snape waren nur wenige Gäste anwesend: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Ron und Luna. Alle wirkten gelassenen, als wäre es völlig normal, daß ein fünfzehnjähriger Schüler mit einem seiner Lehrer zu einer Partnerschaft verbunden wurde. Selbst Ron schien sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören, daß Snape und Harry... Ehegatten wurden. Nur Hermiones Abwesenheit fiel auf.

„Sollen wir anfangen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, Hermione ist noch nicht da", gab Harry zur Antwort, verzweifelt nach einer Verzögerung suchend.

In diesem Moment platzte Hermione herein.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten", schnaufte sie atemlos, „es betrifft Harry!"

„Natürlich betrifft es mich", meinte Harry müde. „Was ist es diesmal?"

„Voldemort und du... habe ich herausgefunden... Verbindung. Trelawneys Prophezeihung... Zwillinge..."

„Häh?"

„Du bist Voldemorts Zwillingsbruder, Harry!", keuchte Hermione. „Buchstäblich!"

„Wie bitte? Das ist doch unmöglich!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Typ ist siebzig oder so, und ich bin fünfzehn!"

„Zeitreise", erklärte Hermione. „Verstehst du, die Verwandten Grindelwalds wollten dich und deinen Zwillingsbruder vor dem Dunklen Lord verstecken, deshalb brachten sie dich zu Chrystalle Amethysta Magnolia-Oleanders Adoptivfamilie und schickten deinen Bruder in der Zeit zurück... nur daß er dann der Dunkle Lord _geworden ist!_ "

Harry blinzelte. „Hermione, das klingt absolut unwahrscheinlich."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist die Wahrheit! Deshalb war dein Blut nötig, um ihn wieder auferstehen zu lassen – ihr habt beide dasselbe Blut! Und deshalb warst du auch in Petunias Heim sicher. Nicht wegen deines Blutes, sondern weil Voldemort und du dasselbe Blut habt und er dich nicht in deinem eigenen Zuhause angreifen konnte, verstehst du?"

„Häh? Ich verstehe nur noch Bahnhof." Harry hatte das Gefühl, langsam aber sicher den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Wie kannst du etwas so Einfaches und Logisches nicht verstehen?", gab Hermione zurück.

„Tut mir leid", meinte Harry, „für mich ergibt das alles keinen Sinn."

Sirius konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Stimmt, Harry, das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil es nicht wahr ist", erklärte Sirius lächelnd. „Du bist nicht Voldemorts Zwillingsbruder – das hat Hermione erfunden."

Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er wollte sich auf Hermione stürzen, doch Sirius hielt ihn zurück.

„So wie ich auch eine Affäre zwischen Remus und deiner Mutter erfunden habe", fuhr er ohne sichtbare Reue fort.

„Oh Gott." Harry stieß die Luft aus. „Wirklich? Meinst du das ernst? Ich habe also keine Lykantrophie?"

„Nein, Harry", schaltete sich Dumbledore freundlich ein. „Und du hast auch keine Alien-Tentakel aus deinem Rücken wachsen und bist auch kein reinblütiger Nachkomme Grindelwalds."

„Und Mum hieß dann auch nicht Crystalle Amethysta Magnolia-Oleander?

Harry grinste erleichtert.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hieß einfach nur Lily. Lily Evans, eine muggelgeborene Hexe."

„Rein zufällig bist du auch keine Veela", mischte Snape sich mit seidiger Stimme ein. „Und du bist also auch nicht dazu verdammt, mein mir unterworfener Gefährte zu werden und mir Kinder zu gebären. Was in Anbetracht meiner eindeutig heterosexuellen Veranlagung und komplettem Desinteresse an S/M für uns beide ausgesprochen erfreulich ist."

Harry atmete tief und sehr erleichtert aus und fühlte sich fast schon lächerlich glücklich.

„Warum habt ihr alle gelogen?", wollte er wissen und sah die Anwesenden der Reihe nach vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Du solltest alles im Verhältnis sehen und begreifen, daß dein eigenes Leben gar nicht so schlecht ist", erklärte Remus freundlich. „Die Pubertät ist nun mal eine schwierige Zeit. Es ist ganz in Ordnung, wenn man in dieser Zeit Zukunftsängste hat und sich große Sorgen macht, weil man glaubt, man sei anders als die anderen... aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

Sirius tätschelte seine Schulter.

„Glaubst du, daß du dein Leben nun ertragen kannst, Harry?"

„Ja!", erklärte Harry. Er sollte wohl wütend sein über das Täuschungsmanöver der Versammelten, aber... er war wirklich ein selbstbezogenes, egoistisches Gör gewesen. Doch seine Freunde waren noch immer hier, standen um ihn herum und grinsten breit. Plötzlich schienen ihm Parselmund, die Narbe, Prophezeiungen, üble Geheimnisse, Wurmschwanz und sogar Voldemort selbst gar nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein.

Was das anbelangte, selbst Snape schien gar nicht mehr so schlimm – jetzt, wo Harry nicht mehr befürchten mußte, Sex mit ihm haben zu müssen.

„Professor Snape", fragte Harry vorsichtig, „werden Sie mich weiter in Okklumentik unterrichten?"

„Ich bin zu einem weiteren Versuch bereit. Aber nur, wenn Sie während der Stunden nicht mehr dramatisch werden und Ihre hermaphroditischen Hormone unter Kontrolle halten", erwiderte Snape mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

 

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Veröffentlicht Oktober 2009
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.


End file.
